


This Is How It's Going To Be Tonight

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	This Is How It's Going To Be Tonight

“This is stupi-” Tony was cut off by Steve kissing his temple. His body was tense and achy. They're in the middle of the fight and all Tony wanted to do is drink and hide in the lab.

“This is how it's going to be tonight.” Steve said running his hands down Tony's side and over the arc reactor. “It's alright Tony.” He promised closing his eyes to the room that was scattered with thrown and broken things. 

It just got explosive somehow. Steve threw his glass first, against the wall in the opposite direction of Tony. Tony kicked the night stand over. Their voices rose to levels that shook both of them to their core. They were so perfect together and never expected for anything to go wrong. Tony sighed rolling over to curl into Steve's chest. “Is this what your parents did?” He asked. 

Steve breathed a laugh. There was a completely different scene after his parents fought. “No, not really. But it just seems right.” He kissed the top of Tony's head. “I don't want to break up.” Steve whispered. It started when Tony asked Steve casually about Bucky. It turned into a war of their pasts, pulling at every piece of murky information they knew about each other. Tony was emotionally raw and crying, trying to throw punches at the mirror as Steve grabbed him and pulled him into the bed.

“Me either.” Tony murmured wrapping his arm around Steve's waist. “We haven't said sorry though. Is that a...problem?” He asked although wasn't ready to give in. It wasn't his fault they started fighting.

Steve shook his head. “I don't care. I just want to lay here with you. I love you so much Tony.” He pushed one of his legs between Tony's wanting to become intertwined. Steve wished he just answered the question. 'Did Bucky ever try anything with you?' But that wasn't the point. There were so many issues and feelings that were dug up every time someone mentioned Steve's 'past life'. Although he was amazing at hiding it, it was hard to keep trying to pull himself out of depression.

Tony sniffed back his running nose, pressing his warm face against Steve's chest. “I love you too Steve.” He sighed closing his eyes. “This is going to come up next time we fight though. We should resolve it.” Tony muttered.

“I'm too tired to talk about it now. It's going to be alright Tony. Everyone fights.” Steve whispered. “We'll talk about it tomorrow maybe. Go to sleep baby, it's fine. We're going to be fine.”

Tony shifted leaning up on his forearm to look Steve in the eyes. “Alright. I believe you. Sleep good Steve. Thanks for making us do this.” He leaned up kissing Steve on the lips. It was the most hesitant kiss since their first one. 

Steve kissed him back smiling at him. “Thanks for the kiss.” He whispered running his fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony laid back down huddled against Steve body. “I didn't know if kissing on the lips was okay.”

Steve sighed. “Nothings wrong Tony, we just fought. Okay?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah okay. Night Steve. Don't go anywhere when you wake up. I want to hang out and figure this out.” He whispered closing his eyes and feeling himself getting closer to sleep.

Steve smiled. “Alright. I'll be here.” He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his boyfriend knowing they'd be okay.


End file.
